Watering pets can often be a continual nuisance, a forgotten task, and also a challenge in absentia. Various devices have been proposed to solve the problem. Most are overly complex and therefore not only expensive but subject to failure. Some devices require refilling of a reservoir. Some devices require electric hookup to power various electrical parts that must operate to execute watering functions. Other devices are combined with feeding devices which is not always a desired feature. Still other devices operate on timers, but watering needs vary with weather and the number of animals being given water, among other considerations. Another concern is the propensity for animals to knock over a water dish. Still another concern is how to automatically water both in and outdoors and in multiple locations. Many owners keep their pets outside until inclement weather such as freezing necessitates indoor habitation. Often separate pet watering devices must be provided for both indoor and outdoor use thus creating additional expense.
What has been needed is a basic automatic watering apparatus that needs little or no attention beyond initial installation. The apparatus should provide for watering in more than one location from the same apparatus. The apparatus should provide for easy bowl removal to allow cleaning. The apparatus should assist in negating spills. The apparatus should not require an animal to progress through any sort of learning curve. The ideal apparatus should provide continual fresh water supply. The present apparatus provides these advantages.